


I Don't Know About You

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Love You, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Just paladins finding out they love each other for the first time. SO much fluff





	I Don't Know About You

Lance’s bed was plush under Keith’s hands and he groaned in happiness as he sunk into it. Lance was puttering around, holding dirty clothes in a drooping pile over his elbow. He was straightening up and had invited Keith to stay while he did, talk with him. 

He’d made his bed and Keith nabbed one of the pillows to curl up on his side, gazing at Lance as he moved. His eyes are soft, dropping a little with exhaustion, and the new sun planets they’d been browsing have highlighted freckles on the crest of his nose, eyes even more blue against his darker complexion. 

His hair was swooping into his forehead and Keith sighed, wanting desperately to draw his hand through it, rub the fluff at the nape of his neck. Lance caught him staring and wiggled his ass in Keith’s direction, winking obnoxiously. Keith covered his rapidly flushing chest with his hands.

“What’s your sign?” Keith said and Lance stalled a little, roused by the sudden question. 

“Leo, why?” Lance quirked one of his eyebrows up and Keith sighed, rolling on his back. 

“I just realized we don’t really know each other. I mean, we know each other. We know how we both like our coffee, how we fight, how we sleep. But I don’t know your sign, I don’t know what season is your favorite, I-I don’t know any of it.”

“I like summer, time for swimming and playing futbol. I’m a Leo, my birthday is July 28th and I am in love with one Keith Kogane.”

The words hung in the air. _ In love _ . They hadn’t breached that topic yet.  His head was spinning and Keith pushed himself up to lean back on one hand. Lance seemed frozen by what he’d said, eyes pinned right above Keith’s head. His hands had gone to lay by his side and he was turning redder by the second. 

He loved him, _ Lance loved him _ . Keith breathed out, slow and heavy, eyes fluttering shut. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt stupidly euphoric, thinking that this  _ goofball _ , this stubborn idiot had feelings for him. For him! Lance, beautiful, dumbly heroic Lance. 

“You don’t...have to say it back,” Lance coughed, his words sounding wet and Keith’s eyes popped open. Lance looked so lost standing there, fidgeting, trying to pull the words right back out of the air. Keith couldn’t hear anything but the rushing of his breath and the dizzying humming of his ears. He didn’t even realize he was standing until he’d dragged Lance into his arms and his nose was centimeters away from Lance’s. 

The gold swirling in Lance’s irises was defined tonight and his pupils were blown out, his breath ragged at the proximity. He was gorgeous, Keith had to admit. His shoulders were broad under Keith’s palms and he felt the whole world swirling behind him as he leaned in bit by bit, seeing Lance’s eyes slowly slip closed, his head tilting. And then Keith had his lips on Lance and they were smooth and warm, open just a sliver. 

Lance’s hand flew up to tangle with the fringes of Keith’s mullet and Keith’s knees started to wobble. A flush raced up his spine and Keith pushed further into Lance’s mouth, drawing a hungry mewl out of his boyfriend. He was kissing a man he _ loved _ , a man that loved _ him _ . 

He drew back because it had been too long since he’d seen Lance’s face, smooth and unconcerned, dazed from a kiss. He was smiling in that way he couldn’t control, loose-lipped, heavy-lidded expression that he only felt when he was in Lance’s orbit. 

He kissed Lance and he loved him and he loved him and he loved him. 

“It’s a good thing you’re in love with me, sharpshooter. Because otherwise, this would be very embarrassing. I love you too, Lance.”

And Keith didn’t even get to savor Lance’s adorable face before they were kissing again, his back pressed up against the cool wall of Lance’s room, jumping to wrap his legs around Lance’s form,  _ in love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Chris Lane and his really cute songs. Hope you liked this, if you did please leave a kudos or comment!! The feedback really keeps me going. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> C


End file.
